Теория принятия решений
Теория принятия решений — междисциплинарная область исследования, представляющая интерес для практиков и связанная с математикой, статистикой, экономикой, философией, менеджментом и психологией; изучает, как реальные лица, принимающие решение, выбирают решения и насколько оптимальные решения могут быть приняты. Нормативная и дескриптивная теория принятия решений Какого рода решения предполагает теория? Выбор между несоизмеримыми предметами потребления Выбор при неопределённости Эта область представляет ядро теории принятия решений. Термин, теперь известный как «ожидаемая ценность» был известен с 17-ого столетия. Блез Паскаль использовал это в его известном пари, (см. ниже), который содержится в его работе «Pensées», изданой в 1670. Идея ожидаемой ценности заключается в том, что перед лицом множества действий, когда каждое из них может дать несколько возможных результатов с различными вероятностями, рациональная процедура должна идентифицировать все возможные результаты, определить их ценности (положительные или отрицательные) и вероятности, затем перемножить соответствующие ценности и вероятности и сложить, чтобы дать в итоге «ожидаемую ценность». Действие, которое будет выбрано, должно давать наибольшую ожидаемую ценность. В 1738, Бернулли Даниил опубликовал влиятельную статью, названную «Предложение новой теории измерения риска (Exposition of a New Theory on the Measurement of Risk)», в котором он использует Санкт-Петербургский парадокс, чтобы показать, что теория ожидаемой ценности должна быть нормативно неправильной. Он также дает пример, в котором голландский торговец пробует решить, застраховать ли груз, посылаемый из Амстердама в Санкт-Петербург зимой, когда известно, что есть 5%-ый шанс, что судно и груз будут потеряны. В его решении, он определяет функцию полезности и вычисляет ожидаемую полезность, а не ожидаемую финансовую ценность. В 20-ом столетии, интерес был повторно подогрет работой Абрахама Вальда (1939), указывающей, что две центральных проблемы ортодоксальной статистической теории, а именно, статистическое испытание гипотез и статистическая теория оценивания, могли оба быть расценены как специфические специальные случаи более общей теории принятия решений. Эта работа вводила большую часть «ментального пейзажа» современной теории принятия решений, включая функции потери, функции риска, допустимые решающие правила, aприорные распределения, байесовские правила решения, и минимаксные решающие правила. Термин «теория принятия решений» непосредственно начал использоваться в (1950) Э. Л. Леманном. Возникновение теории субъективной вероятностм из работ Фрэнка Рамсея, Бруно де Финетти, Леонарда Сэвиджа и других, расширяет возможности теории ожидаемой полезности до ситуаций, где доступны только субъективные вероятности. В то же время раньше в экономике вообще предполагалось, что люди ведут себя как рациональные агенты и таким образом теория ожидаемой полезности, также продвинула теорию реального человеческого поведенческого принятия решения при риске. Работа Мориса Оллэйса и Дэниела Эллсберга показала, что это было не так очевидно. Теория перспектив Дэниэла Канемана и Амоса Тверски помещает поведенческую экономику на более прочную опору свидетельств. Эта теория указала, что в фактическом человеческом принятии решений (в противоположность нормативному) «потери более чувствительны, чем выигрыши». Кроме того, люди более сосредоточены на «изменениях» полезности своих состояний, чем на полезности самих состояний, а оценка соответствующих субъективных вероятностей заметно смещена относительно присущей каждому «точки отсчёта». Пари Паскаля — выбор при неопределённости Пари Паскаля — классический пример выбора при неопределённости. Неопределённость, согласно Паскалю, — существует или нет Бог. Личная вера или невера в Бога — выбор, который должен быть сделан каждым. Однако, награда за веру в Бога, если Бог фактически существует, бесконечна. Поэтому, хотя вероятность существования Бога не так велика, а ожидаемая ценность веры превышает ценность неверы, то лучше все-таки верить в Бога. Альтернативы теории вероятностей Очень спорная проблема — можно ли заменить использование вероятности в теории решения другими альтернативами. Сторонники нечёткой логики, теории возможностей], теории очевидностей Демпстера-Шафера и др. поддерживает точку зрения, что вероятность — только одна из многих альтернатив и указывают на многие примеры, где нестандартные альтернативы использовались с явным успехом. Защитники теории вероятностей указывают на * работу Ричарда Трелкелда Кокса по оправданию аксиом теории вероятностей; * парадоксы Бруно де Финетти как иллюстрацию теоретических трудностей, которые могут возникнуть благодаря отказу от аксиом теории вероятностей; * теоремы совершенных классов, которые показывают, что все допустимые решающие правила эквивалентны байесовскому решающему правилу с некоторым априорным распределением (возможно неподходящим) и некоторой функции полезности. Таким образом, для любого решающего правила, порожденного невероятностными методами, либо есть эквивалентное байесовское правило, либо есть байесовское правило, которое никогда не хуже, но (по крайней мере) иногда и лучше. Вневременной выбор Социальные решения Сложные решения Парадокс выбора Наблюдаемый во многих случаях парадокс, когда больший выбор может привести к более бедному решению или, вообще, к отказу принять решение. Иногда это теоретически объясняется тем, что называется «параличом анализа», реального или воспринятого, а также, возможно, «рациональным невежеством». Много исследователей, включая Шину С. Ииенгара и Марка Р. Леппера (Sheena S. Iyengar and Mark R. Lepper), опубликовало исследования этого явления. (Goode, 2001) См.также *Принятие решений *Эвентологическая теория принятия решений * Исследование операций * Теория игр *Системы поддержки принятия решений *Процесс принятия решений * Задача секретаря * Стохастическое доминирование * Задача о двух конвертах * Морфологический анализ Литература * Paul Anand (1993, 1995, 2002) "Foundations of Rational Choice Under Risk", Oxford, Oxford University Press (an overview of the philosophical foundations of key mathematical axioms in subjective expected utility theory - mainly normative) * Sven Ove Hansson, "Decision Theory: A Brief Introduction", (an excellent non-technical and fairly comprehensive primer) * Paul Goodwin and George Wright (2004) Decision Analysis for Management Judgment, 3rd edition. Chichester: Wiley, ISBN 0-470-86108-8 (covers both normative and descriptive theory) * Robert Clemen (1996) Making Hard Decisions: An Introduction to Decision Analysis, 2nd edition. Belmont CA: Duxbury Press. (covers normative decision theory) * D.W. North. "A tutorial introduction to decision theory". IEEE Trans. Systems Science and Cybernetics, 4(3), 1968. Reprinted in Shafer & Pearl. (also about normative decision theory) * Glenn Shafer and Judea Pearl, editors. (1990) Readings in uncertain reasoning. Morgan Kaufmann, San Mateo, CA. * Howard Raiffa (1997) Decision Analysis: Introductory Readings on Choices Under Uncertainty. McGraw Hill. ISBN 0-07-052579-X * Lev Virine and Michael Trumper (2008) Project Decisions: The Art and Science, Vienna, VA: Management Concepts. ISBN 978-1567262179 * Morris De Groot (1970, 2004) Optimal Statistical Decisions. Wiley Classics Library. ISBN 0-471-68029-X. * Khemani, Karan (2005) Ignorance is Bliss: A study on how and why humans depend on recognition heuristics in social relationships, the equity markets and the brand market-place, thereby making successful decisions. * J.Q. Smith (1988) Decision Analysis: A Bayesian Approach. Chapman and Hall. ISBN 0-412-27520-1 * Akerlof, George A. and Janet L. YELLEN, Rational Models of Irrational Behavior * Arthur, W. Brian, Designing Economic Agents that Act like Human Agents: A Behavioral Approach to Bounded Rationality * James O. Berger (1980) Statistical Decision Theory and Bayesian Analysis. Second Edition. Springer Series in Statistics. ISBN 0-387-96098-8. * Miller, L. (1985) Cognitive risk taking after frontal or temporal lobectomy I. The synthesis of fragmented visual information. Neuropsychologia, 23, 359 369. * Miller, L., & Milner, B. (1985). Cognitive risk taking after frontal or temporal lobectomy II. The synthesis of phonemic and semantic information. Neuropsychologia, 23, 371 379. * Anderson, Barry F. (2002) The Three Secrets of Wise Decision Making. Single Reef Press. ISBN 0-9722177-0-3. Категория:Принятие решений Категория:Кибернетика Категория:Теория принятия решений Категория:Риск Категория:Социальная и политическая философия Категория:Психологические теории Категория:Эвентология